Of Gods and Legends Bios
by joelcoxriley
Summary: Bios for the Characters Of Gods and Legends. Will update as story goes on.
1. Divinity Bios

**Bios for the Dragon Knights and their allies. Please note that any of these characters can die in the storyline and since I can't entirely choose on who will live or die I have decided to leave their fates up to the readers. The poll is obviously located on my profile and whoever gets the most votes will die. Some votes have already been polled for the Dragon Knights Nexus, Ikaara and Razelix. **

* * *

Orathix

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Sex: Women

Hair/Scale Color: Blonde/Gold

Eyes: Silver

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 225 lbs

Dragon Size: Large

Affiliation(s): Formally Dragon Slayers, Dragon Knights

Sire: Unknown

Dam: Unknown

Serves: Lovis

Status: Alive

Personality: Orathix is a generally laid back Dragon Knight and sees humor in almost everything. He responds to almost everything with deflected humor and will respond with dry sarcasm if his disposition towards the speaker is low. Though his maturity level can be called childish he is quick to anger if his cousin becomes endangered and will often charge straight into danger. Rather brash, but with unwavering loyalty and fearlessness, Orathix is willing to fight any enemy for the right cause. Despite having good intentions, Orathix can be swayed by greed, which more than often tends to cloud his thinking.

Ikaara

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Sex: Men

Hair/Scale Color: Scarlet

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125 lbs

Dragon Size: Small

Affiliation(s): Formally Dragon Slayers, Dragon Knights

Sire: Unknown

Dam: Unknown

Serves: Unknown

Status: Alive

Personality: Ikaara is a docile Dragon Knight, and doesn't like others to know that she is a Serpent. Because of her weaker build, she will try to avoid fights and seek peaceful ways to end a situation. She is often annoyed by her cousin's childlike behavior and becomes embarrassed by his antics. Though having a kind heart, she will fiercely fight for her own survival and safety of her few allies. Unable to take much damage, she will often fall back and summon her allies to aid her.

Nexus

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Sex: Unknown

Hair/Scale Color: Black/Grey(various shades of red)

Eyes: Pale Blue

Dragon Size: Medium

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 185 lbs

Affiliation(s): Formerly Black Ring, Dragon Knights

Sire: Unknown

Dam: Unknown

Serves: Damion, The Damned One

Status: Alive

Personality: Quiet with brooding insanity, Nexus is highly intelligent in the Dark Arts and the anatomy of multiple creatures. Nexus is easily annoyed and views many below him as experimental subjects for his necromantic practices. Sadistic, Nexus will often terrorize the local goblin populace and frighten his servants to the point where they soil themselves to keep himself content until his allies come back.

Razelix

Age: Unknown

Race: Demon

Gender: Unknown, apparently Male

Sex: Unknown

Scale/Armor Color: Black

Eye Color: Yellow

Claw Color: Yellow with various shades of red

Teeth: Serrated, Yellow with shades of red

Saliva: Pale to various shades of green

Blood: Deep Crimson to Purple, highly acidic

Size: Medium

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 635 lbs

Affiliation(s): Formerly Black Ring, Ikaara

Status: Alive

Personality: Raze is a demon that once aided the Black Ring. Orathix considers the demon completely mute(and unintelligent), but to the contrary Razelix displays human level intelligence(like most of his race). It is just that the demon prefers not to speak. Razelix has bonded with Ikaara, and is highly loyal to his friend and acts as her primary offence. True to his nature, Raze is sadistic, and like Nexus enjoys attacking goblins and watching them run away in terror from his appearance. Raze appears to be the only creature Nexus actually likes, possibly due to them both serving the Black Ring formerly.

Zaverax

Age: Unknown

Race: Demon

Gender: Unknown, apparently Male

Sex: Unknown

Scale/Armor Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Claw Color: Yellow with various shades of red

Teeth: Serrated, Yellow with shades of red

Saliva: Pale to various shades of green

Blood: Deep Crimson to Purple, highly acidic

Size: Large

Height: 8'6"

Weight: 1030 lbs

Affiliations: Nexus

Status: Alive

Personality: Zaverax is cruel and savage with a high bloodlust. The Demon is loud and prideful and commands respect due to him from both mortals and his underlings. He and Nexus both share a sadistic glee, and Zaverax is more than happy to act as the weapon for his Master.


	2. Skyrim Bios

**The Dragonborn and his allies. As stated before any character with their bios can die. I'm just leaving it up to the readers to choose who live and dies. Rileyjuline(the rightful owner of Arlen) has stated to me that she does not care if Arlen lives or dies. So yes, the Dragonborn can die if he gets enough death votes. **

* * *

Arlen

Age: 35

Race: Nord

Gender: Male

Eye Color: grey-blue

Hair Color: brown

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 230 lbs

Weapon of Choice:War-hammer

Affiliations: formerly Thieves Guild and Imperial Legion, Dark Brotherhood

Status: Alive

Personality: Outgoing, Headstrong, Boisterous, Childish, Leading-type, Protective, Proud, Womanizer

Olana

Age: 26

Race: Breton

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Red

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 120 lbs

Weapon of Choice: Magic, Dagger

Affiliations: Formerly Companions, Dark Brotherhood

Sire: Thearis

Dam: Unknown

Mate: None

Status: Alive

Personality: Though small compared to her allies, Olana has a strong voice in Arlen's actions. Olana is proud of her heritage and her wolf blood she possesses. Having been raised in the halls of Jorrvaskr by her father, Olana was expected to excel in warrior combat. She disappointed her father, however, when she displayed her lack of skill with swords and heavy armor, her small build preventing her meeting her father's wishes. Hopeing to excel elsewhere, Olana studied magic, which enraged her father. Unbeknownst to her father, Olana began practicing in secret, but was eventualy caught. Having shamed her father and bearing guilt about the matter, Olana fled Whiterun and never dared to return. Ever since that incident, Olana's wolf spirit has shown increased aggression, leading the small Breton to have an Alpha Femle personia. Her wolf spirit often overpowers Olana, causing the woman to be overrun by primal instincts. Though Olana isn't proud of what her wolf makes her do, Olana knows her wolf is only trying to seek out a mate.

Thearis

Age: 50

Race: Nord

Gender: Male

Eye Color: White(blind)

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 225 lbs

Weapons of Choice: Longsword, wolf form

Affiliations: Formaly The Legion, The Companions

Sire: Unknown

Dam: Unknown

Mate: Unknown, Deceased

Family: Olana(Daughter)

Status: Alive

Personality: Honorable and hardy, Thearis is a laid back Nord with a strong protective instinct for his pack. Like most Nords, Thearis views mages as cowards and also views magic as a curse, having lost his wife in an implication involving magic as well as losing his own sight when he was burned by Mage fire, permanently scarring his eyes and surrounding tissue. He also views that magic has caused him to lose his only child, Olana, who hasn't been heard from in years. Thearis also greatly dislikes the court Mage Farengar, who was feeding his daughter's innate ability for magic. Thearis has the spirit wolf of an Alpha, and is one of the older and more respectable members of The Companions. While the other members view Olana's spirit wolf as too aggressive and feral, Thearis will always accept his daughter no matter how difficult.

Anya

Age: 29

Race: Nord

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Light Brown/Dirty Blonde

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 135 lbs

Family: brother=Arlen

Weapon of Choice: Bow, Dagger

Affiliations: Companions

Sire/Dam: Unknown

Mate: Vilkas

Status: Alive

Personality: Distrusting of outsiders, Morally strong


End file.
